


Guiding Steel

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Episode AU: s07e05 Eastwatch, POV Tyrion Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. A look at how Randyll and Dickon Tarly might have been saved. Complete.





	Guiding Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own own Game of Thrones.

Daenerys looks down with cold eyes. “I’ve made my decision.”

Repressing a sigh, Tyrion tells himself, at least, she hasn’t done half the things Cersei has done.

Yet, is the gloomy afterthought.

“Your grace, it’s my duty to ensure you have full information guiding your decisions. Randyll and Dickon Tarly are father and brother respectively to Samwell Tarly. The man who healed Ser Jorah?”

She glances at the two. “I’m surprised such a man would come from such a family.”

“Yes. Well, in addition to that, Samwell was one of Jon Snow’s closest friends at the wall. It was Jon who sent him to the Citadel. Once you sit upon the Iron Throne, you’ll have the ability to release him from the black. Think of how valuable House Tarly’s sincere loyalty to the crown would be _if_ you spared these two and made Samwell into Lord Tarly. Perhaps, that would even make Jon Snow more inclined to come to a reasonable-”

“One day, he will bend the knee,” she insists.

Or perhaps, he’ll do to you what Jaime did to your father, irritably crosses his mind.

Calm, he thinks. If Jorah is right about the strong kindness within, hopefully, her worst impulses can be tempered. Conquerors must have steel cruelty guiding bloodthirsty arrogance, but rare as they are, there have been some who, after the conquering, wielded the steel towards justice and overseeing genuine improvements.

If she can do this- If she can’t, he doubts anyone else who canwill ever show up in his lifetime.

“Randyll and his son will never recognise you as Queen. They’ve said as much. I agree they must be dealt with. But House Tarly is an old, strong house that holds great sway with the others. I suggest, you ask Ser Jorah his thoughts, at least, before you decide to execute them and potentially destroy such a house. You can appeal to Samwell Tarly’s kindness and intelligence, your grace, to get him as Lord Tarly to bend the knee, or you can kill his father and brother.”

“If he’s cowardly or greedy for power, then, killing them will likely convince him to kneel. If he’s not, however, do you think offering him the lordship will cause him to accept the woman raised overseas who burned his honourable father and brother alive? Or will you be burning one of Jon Snow’s closest friends, the man who saved Ser Jorah from a fate worse than death, next?”

He thinks about the wildling woman and her baby he’s heard stories about. Some say the baby is Samwell’s, and some say the boy simply has his name. Some say Samwell and the woman are lovers, and some simply say they have a unique friendship.

The question is: Should he bring them up?

She scoffs. “Honourable?”

“Yes,” he firmly insists. “You are the rightful heir to the throne, Queen Daenerys, but these two men- Randyll Tarly has been a faithful ally of the Tyrells for decades. They’re gone, now, in large part due to my family, admittedly, but still, the Lannisters overthrew a mad king.” Quietly, he adds, “You’ve said yourself, that was probably for the best, your grace.”

“And now, if Cersei Lannister is cast from the throne, then, that means, Queen Margaery Tyrell was never truly a queen. I’ve heard rumours that no one was happy when she married Joffrey due to their love of her, and despite not particularly knowing her, I can believe this. I certainly felt sympathy for the poor girl. Tommen, though,” he takes a deep breath.

“It’s not just an uncle’s love that says he must have been a decent husband until Cersei destroyed everything for them both. He very well could have been a wonderful king given time. I’ve also heard she was a genuinely kind, charitable woman. The past is done, and some, like these Tarlys, can’t accept it. That doesn’t mean they have no redeemable qualities, and that doesn’t mean all of their family is likewise stuck in the past.”

Turning fully to stare at the two, she’s quiet for a long moment.

Then, she motions for them to be seized.

“Whether you accept me as your queen or not, I will see if Samwell Tarly will. If so, then, out of gratitude, I will spare you. If not, all three of you shall die along with anyone else in your family who refuses to acknowledge my claim to the Iron Throne.”

He lets himself breathe out a sigh of relief.


End file.
